Car Horns
by gia-x
Summary: it's a dailei (whatever yolei+davis is) cody knocks davis out and davis loses his memory and falls in love with yolei


*Yolei's pov* they're all in high school.  
  
  
~Car Horns~  
  
"Hey Cody! Let me see that Kendo stick!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Come on, let me show you some of my moves."  
  
"You don't even know Kendo."  
  
"It can't be that hard. Bring it on."  
  
Davis is trying to get Cody's kendo sticks again. What an idiot. Doesn't he realize that Cody is going to kick his ass? Could he be any dumber? Doesn't he remember what happened last time? Maybe he wants that to happen. Anyways, let me tell you about what happened last time Davis wanted to do some kendo with Cody.  
~~~~~~~  
Two weeks ago, we were at the park on a sunny afternoon, having a nice picnic. Kari, TK, and I were having a somewhat peaceful conversation on pro-wrestling, while Cody was practicing his kendo and Davis was sleeping. Everything was all well until Davis woke up. We weren't paying any attention to him at all, and he was jealous. Most likely he saw Kari and I engrossed by whatever TK was saying about Chris Benoit. Anyways, Davis has to go off and act like.....well like himself and show off. He went up to Cody and challenged him to a Kendo match. Cody, being like the mature kid that he is, refused. However, Davis kept badgering him and Cody's patience was melting away by each comment. The Davis had to say,  
  
"Come on Shorty, don't be such a girl." Cody was extremely ticked about being called Shorty and a girl, so he smacked Davis in the head with a Kendo stick.  
  
"Omigod! I'm so sorry Davis, but you pushed me too far."  
Cody ran to Davis' side. The Kari, TK, and I followed. Davis was out cold. So I ran to my parents' store, across the park, to get some help.  
  
I wasn't there when Davis woke up, but this is what Kari said happened.   
When I had ran off, TK and Kari were shaking Davis to wake up. Cody was standing in shocked, but just as soon as he was recovering, Davis came to. As he opened his eyes, Kari squealed in delight. TK grabs Davis' hand.  
  
"Davis! We're glad you're back bud."  
  
"Uh, do I know you?' was the first words out of Davis' mouth. TK, Kari, and Cody all look at each other in bewilderment. Kari spoke up hesitantly,  
  
"Yes. We're your friends. I'm Kari.... Kari Kamiya?!"  
  
"Nice to meet you Kari." Davis sits up and shakes Kari's hand. "And you two fellows are..."  
  
"I'm TK Takishi and this is Cody Hida." Davis gave them both a handshake. Cody spoke up guilty,  
  
"Davis, don't you remember anything?"  
  
"Uh, all I know is that my name is Davis Motomiya."  
  
"DAMNIT! This is all my fault." Cody fell to the ground and cried. Davis walks to where Cody is shaking and places his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey now. Whatever it is, it's gonna be alright."  
  
"No it's not. I knocked you out with my kendo stick and now you lost your memory."  
  
"Hey it's not like I'm dead or anything. I'll get my memory back when the time is right."  
TK and Kari look at each other with awe. Then my dad ran up with a doctor. I wasn't there cos I had to call Davis' family, because they were out of town for a week visiting some relatives. Davis was staying with TK for the time being.   
  
Anyways, the doctor diagnosed Davis with short-term amnesia and said that his memory would be back in a week or so. After that, the clan came to my apartment, where I was finishing up all the necessary phone calls. Davis was the last to enter the apartment. When I saw everybody, I pulled Davis over to the phone. I didn't notice any changed in him at first, so I yelled him.  
  
"Davis! Good, you're FINALLY up and well. Now call your mom and tell her you're okay. She's so freakin' worried about you."  
  
Davis didn't say anything; he just stood there looking at me. I was irritated by his behavior  
  
"What?!" I look at the others by the door in exasperation. As the three of them all look at each other with hesitance, Davis leaned in and whispered in my ear,  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that your beauty strikes me with such power that I'm speechless."   
  
It was at that moment, I knew something was wrong.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I bellowed. Only Cody had the courage to speak up.  
  
"When I hit him, Davis lost his memory, but it will come back in a week or so." Davis smiled apologetically,  
  
"It's true. I can't remember anybody or anything. What is your name?"  
  
I was so shocked by the news and Davis' new persona that I just stuttered out my name out. Davis then grabbed my hand and kissed it like the perfect gentleman. He was so sweet that my only response was to faint.  
  
When I awoke, I found myself in my bed, and Davis was sitting next to me, stroking my hair.  
"Hey there, you're finally awake co I was getting worried that you lost you memory too! You didn't right?"  
  
"No, where's everyone else?" I looked around the room. "Did you call your mom?" Davis flashed me his dazzling white smile.  
  
"Yeah, I called my family. They said they would come back, but the weather up there has blocked all transportation. Anyways, my mother says she trusts uh that family I'm staying with, the...the...you know that guy with the white hat...TK I think his name is. Anyways, he and the others went to tell the older digidestined...whatever that means .... Yolei why did you faint? Was it something I said?"  
  
"Well, you did say I was beautiful."  
  
"So it was.."  
  
"No, no, no. It's just that it surprised me. The whole thing is just so astounding. You're so much different now." I scooted over to make more room for Davis on the bed.  
  
"What do you mean? Is it a good different or bad?" I had to tell him what I sincerely thought of his past persona. I was hesitant, because I didn't want to insult him. He may have taken it the wrong way.  
  
"Well, before the accident, you never paid much attention to me, it was always Kari. And whenever you did talk to me it was to argue with me and stuff like that. Plus your whole...attitude...with everyone...it was so macho and so self-assured. It annoyed me so much, and a lot of people probably felt the same way. I couldn't stand you."   
  
He did take it personal. I thought he was going to cry.   
  
"But now, you're not. You think before you speak and you know when to say the right thing. You're the perfect guy. You're courageous, sensitive, caring, and hot. Actually you've always been hot, but anyways this change amazes me. I love who you are now."  
  
Davis leaned in and kissed me. His lips were so soft and sweet. As our tongues intertwined,  
  
"WHOA! Whoa there now young'uns." Tai arrived. Yippy, right? Wrong! Tai always had bad timing.  
  
"Can I talk to you, Davis, in the living room?" Davis looked at Tai and then me. He obviously didn't want to go, but I didn't know why. This is his idol, and usually he jumped at a chance to hang with Tai, but then again he did lose his memory. Anyways, the weirdest thing was that he needed my permission to go with Tai.   
  
"Go with him Dai." Davis smiled at me. He has such an amazing smile. I just don't understand why Kari was never affected by it. And with that, he kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I don't know what happened between Tai and Davis, and I probably will never know, but it wasn't good. Meanwhile, I was lying on the bed thinking about all the events the occurred that day. Then I realized that Davis' sudden interest in me was probably ignited by his memory loss and that it will go away once he recovers. I laid there dwelling on this fact, and then about 10-15 minutes later, Davis came back with a look of irritation and defiance. "So what did you and Tai talk about?"  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"Well, nothing has really disturbed you."  
  
"It's obvious?" I nodded. Davis answered, but not my question. He went off ranting about Tai. He paced up and down by the window. The ranting reminded me of the old Davis, but this time he wasn't yelling at all. His words were hushed, yet a bit harsh. "Who is this Tai guy anyways? Who does he think he is? Obviously he wasn't thinking. He's just a nobody. He ain't anybody." Davis threw his arms up and pulled his hair.  
  
"Tai's your idol. You look up to him."  
  
"Him?! Unbelievable!"  
  
As I was about to ask him why the sudden dislike in Tai, he lied down beside me and kissed me with much passion. I never thought of about what had happened between Dai and Tai until after the incident. Anyhow, the rest of the days after that were absolutely blissful. Each day our passion for each other intensified and strengthen more and more. I'm not gonna say if we had sex or not cos it really is none of anybody's business. Plus all that physical stuff should stay between Dai and I.   
  
Day four of the new Dai rocked my world. We were just watching the traffic go by from the bridge and he just blurted out,  
  
"Every time you hear a car horn, it's just the world alerting you that my love is true and here."   
  
I know that sounds so cheesy, but he just said he loved me. He loved me. He truly was in love with me, not Kari, not Mimi, not anyone else. I know you all out there think that it's his amnesia talking, but at that moment I looked into his eyes and all I saw was love and sincerity. All the hesitation in my mind was erased with the thought that the amnesia was bringing out his true feelings.   
  
"I love you so much Yolei Inoue. I was too stupid before to not realize it."  
  
My greatest fantasy came true at that moment. Someone loved me and I loved him too!  
  
Everything was just perfect after that until day 8. Kari and I had a private chat that started out innocently about soccer. But then she shifted the focus to Davis.  
"Yolei..don't you think this is wrong?"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"You and Davis."  
  
"How could you say that? I thought you are my friend!"  
  
"I am, but.."  
  
"You're jealous!" I pointed my finger at her. Yeah I know that was a bit immature, but who cares?  
  
"Yes, a bit, but that's not the point. The point is that he's gonna get his memory back and not remember what had happened between you two. Yolei, you're just hurting yourself by doing this. You should never have gotten involved with him. It would have saved you the pain that is to come."  
  
"LEAVE! NOW!" After I pushed Kari out he door, I just slump down and cried. I knew what she was saying was true. He was going to go back to Kari after his memory comes back. He'd stop loving me.  
  
Davis came by then. He was so perceptive that there was no way to hide my tears. He rushed to my side.  
  
"Yolei, what's wrong, baby?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"If it was nothing, you wouldn't' be crying."  
  
"I'm gonna lose you."  
  
"You're never gonna lose me. I love you. You love me. Why would I ever leave?"  
  
"In a couple of days Dai, you're going to have your memory back and you're not going to remember anything from the past week."  
  
Davis shut his eyes. He looked extremely angry at that moment. Impulsively he opened his eyes, and I thought he was about to lash out. Instead he carried me in his arms. I swear I thought he was going to drop me off the balcony. Instead he brought me to my brother's bedroom. He picked up a baseball bat. Dear god, he looked like he was about to kill, but then he handed it o me and said,  
"Hit me!"  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"So I'll never get my memory back and we can be like this forever." I had to smile at this. It was a sweet gesture.  
  
"Yolei, even if I return to my old self. I will always love you. I will always be your Dai and you'll know my love exists with every car horn blown." We kissed and then he had to go help TK with some project they were doing. It was our last kiss; the last time Davis ever told me he loved me. If I only knew that at the time, I would have held on to him much longer.  
  
The next day, I went up to TK's and Cody opened the door. TK and Davis were playing video games. Davis was having the time of his life with Kari on his lap. I began to tear up as I saw her. Cody hugged me, handed me a purple card and whispered gently in my ear,  
  
"He got his memory back. I'm sorry. We're all sorry Yolei."  
  
I ran out to the balcony sobbing. Then I looked down at the card Cody gave me and opened it.  
  
Dearest Yolei, if you're reading this it only means that I have gotten my memory back and don't remember anything. Please remember Yolei that I love you, and don' ever forget that. I'll always be here for you and I hope one day I'll come back to you forever.  
Love always,  
Dai  
  
At that moment the sound of car horns were growing louder and louder. That made me cry even more. Then someone came out and placed their arms around me. The strong built hold they had made me thought it was Davis. I turned around thinking that, but it wasn't.  
  
It was Ken. Ken Ichijouchi.  
  
"It's been a long time, eh?" I could only nod. He then wiped my cheeks.  
  
"I love him Ken and he loved me back. Something you never could do." I know that was really cold and harsh to say, but my emotions were taking me over. Ken was a bit shocked by my words, but he's so quick-witted, that a stranger would have though otherwise.  
  
"Then why are you out here crying and he's in there with Kari on his lap?"  
  
I tried to tear myself away from him, but he was too strong. I just broke down and cried in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Yolei and I know that Davis is sorry too. It's not his fault you know."  
  
"I know, but it still hurts."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be here for you always."  
  
Ken pulled me into a kiss. At first I was kissing back, but I broke away when I realized what was going on.  
  
"Ken, NO! I can't. Not right now. Please just be my friend. " He nodded and we hugged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Hey Davis, wanna play soccer with me?"  
  
"Uh, sure." Davis turns to Cody. "This isn't over Cody."  
  
"Whatever Davis."   
  
Thank you Ken. Ken got Davis away from those damn kendo sticks. Ken's been so wonderful. Anyways, that's what happened last tie Davis challenged Cody. Davis doesn't remember anything at all from that time. Tonight, he and Kari are going on their second date, if only he knew. Anyways Ken and I are just friends. I know he wants more, but I need more time. Do you think it's possible to mute car horns?  
  
~Now that is really long. I don't really like the ending that much. It's pretty open-ended. I was thinking to do a sequel, what do you all think. Should I or should I not? If so, you guys gotta tell me what couple, dailei or kenlei. And I'll probably do a prequel (is that what they're called?) on Ken and Yolei's previous relationship. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review. Rock on.~  



End file.
